L'entre Monde
by Serebei VII
Summary: L'histoire d'Aerith entre sa mort de la main de Sephiroth dans Final Fantasy VII à sa résurrection sur le Jardin Radieux. Ou "comment des personnages de Final Fantasy sont arrivés dans la saga Kingdom Hearts"


L'entre Monde.

Petit OS sérieuse qui tends a expliquer, diegetiquement, comment les personnages de différends Final Fantasy on pus faire partie du casting de Kingdom Hearts. Cette fic raconte l'histoire d'Aerith entre sa mort de la main de Sephiroth dans Final Fantasy VII à sa résurrection sur le Jardin Radieux.

Les quelques passages racontant succinctement les événements d'Advent Children respectent les dialogues du film en vf a la virgule.

J'espère que celas ne seras pas trop barbant et que l'interprétation vous plait. N'hésitez pas a reviews. XD

* * *

Elle priait...

Aerith priais en ce temple sacré. Celas faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait quitté ses amis. Elle était partie sans rien dire, elle savais ce quelle devais faire, elle savait qu'elle avait peut de temps, elle savait que la materia blanche en sa possession pouvais mettre fin à tout celas... le sacre venais en elle, elle l'invoquais... Elle leva la tête et souris, Cloud se tenais face a elle, il l'avait rejoins, cette vision l'emplissais de bonheur.

La douleur l'enveloppa, elle brula de tout son être. Celas ne pouvais être la fin? Peut être après tout. Aerith regarda son ventre, une longue lame la transperça de part en part. Elle avait échoué? Comme pour se consolé elle se dit qu'elle avait fait de son mieux. Elle vit la materia blanche rouler et tombé dans les eaux sacrés du village de ses ancêtres... Sa vision se troubla définitivement quand Cloud, en larmes la pris dans ses bras...

Ce jour la, la fille aux fleurs retournai à la rivière de la vie...

Un peut plus tard...

Elle priait a nouveau...

Toutes ces effluves qui coulent autour d'elle, elle ne faisait qu'un, sa conscience était sublimé dans l'énergie vitale pure qui coulais dans les veines de la terre, ses propres veines. La douleur l'enveloppa, elle brula de tout son être. Celas ne pouvais être la fin? Non, cette fois non plus. Elle sentis comme la lame qui la transperça jadis le météore bruler sa chaire, la chaire de la terre. Dans une ultime volonté elle fit saigné son être de son énergie pour aidé le sacre qui s'élevait comme un bouclier contre l'oppresseur. La rivière de la vie survolais Migdard, Aerith concentra sa prière pour anéantir le fléau. Utiliser son sang, la rivière de la vie, comme arme était son dernier recourt.

Et peut de temps passa...

Ses veines la brulait, en elle se propageais un autre fléau, la calamité des cieux fondait en elle, se rependant comme une peste sur le monde. Aerith se sentait a l'agonie. Elle lutait de tout son cœur pour se gardé en vie mais l'esprit de Jenova se battais en la rivière de la vie. Les âmes des morts par les geostigmates rejoignaient son sein et la rongeais a petit feu...

Et puis, la lumière...

_-Tiens, Tu est venus?_ Dit paisiblement Aerith.

Cloud se redressa dans cette lumière, perdus. Un paritaire de fleur s'étendait a perte de vue.

-_Même si tu tiens a peine debout? C'est courageux... alors pourquoi est tu venus?_ Ajouta Aerith posant sa main sur le bras de Cloud.

Ce dernier regardais au sol avec culpabilité.

_-Peut être... que je cherche a me faire pardonné... Mm, c'est ça que je cherche..._

_-Pour quelle faute?_

Aerith savais que son amis était rongé ne n'avoir pus empêché la mort de la jeune femme. Mais ce mal qui la brulait, les gènes de Sephiroth, l'héritage cellulaire de Jenova... Il fallait que Cloud stoppe la bande de Kadaj et empêche le cauchemar de revenir de la rivière de la vie.

_-C'est vrais... je t'ai laissé mourir... _dit gravement Cloud.

_-Gnagnagna, tu ressasse trop le passé, pourquoi tu n'arrives pas a te pardonné toi même?_

_« ...je ne t'en ai jamais voulus, ne serai-ce qu'un instant... Tu es venus a mon secours, c'est tout ce qui compte... »_

Elle priait...

Aerith détenais la solution contre le mal qui rongeais son être, le sacre avait laissé des traces en elle, en la rivière de la vie, deux ans auparavant. Si pour une fois ce n'était pas la terre qui aide le pouvoir des Cetras, mais le pouvoir, le sacre, qui pouvais agir comme un anticorps contre l'esprit de Jenova. Fort de cette bénédiction, Aerith fit jaillir l'eau sacrée du sol de son ancienne église, pouvant guérir les geostigmates. « Allons y... Cloud... »

Puis vint le moment ou Kadaj, l'incarné de Sephiroth, rendu l'âme. Aerith fit pleuvoir l'eau sacrée pour déversé la guérison du mal.

_« Kadaj... repose toi maintenant, tu as fait suffisamment d'effort. »_ Dit elle doucement a l'oreille de l'incarné. _« Mère, est ce que, c'est... toi? »_ répondit il. _« Tout le monde t'attends, tu es prêt pour le voyage? »_

Et puis, la lumière...

_-Mêre, c'est toi? Demanda Cloud._

_-Je ne comprends pas, qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous a me prendre pour leur mère..._

remarqua Aerith un brun amusée.

_-Je suppose que c'est parce que tout le monde t'adore. _Dit Zack.

_-Lui il est beaucoup trop grand pour être mon fils._

_-Pas de chance mon amis, j'ai biens l'impression que ta place n'est pas parmi nous._ Ajouta Zack a l'attention de Cloud.

_« Tu vois? Tout s'arrange... souris... »_

Le temps passa. N'interrompant pas le cycle sans fin de mort et des renaissances. Autour d'Aerith ne nombreuses personnes se fondaient, se séparaient, renaissait, tout n'était qu'un. De ses amis de sa vie passée, comme Zack, étaient avec elle, en elle, dans ses veines, de la même manière qu'elle était dans les veines de ses amis et de chacun qui composaient le sang de la planète. Tous n'étaient qu'un, et un était tout. Âpres des décennies, mais le temps n'avait aucune importance quand on était la rivière de la vie, tout ses amis l'avaient rejoins, avaient fait leur vie et étaient mort, le dernier a être parmi eux était Rouge XIII. Nul ne sait si ce cycle perpétuel dura des centaines d'années ou des milliards. La seule chose qu'Aerith savait, c'est qu'elle était l'une des seules être aillant vécu, l'une des seules partie de la rivière de la vie qui restait systématiquement intègre malgré le cycle, alors que tous les autres finissaient par renaitre sous une forme ou une autre.

Et puis le monde vit sa fin. L'enveloppe terrestre se consuma dans le chaos final. Aerith connaissais par cœur les cycle des morts, des effluves et des renaissances, mais elle ignorais ce qui se passais pour la rivière de la vie si la planète mourrais.

Elle ne périssait pas. Âpres l'apocalypse, le sang, la rivière de la vie erra dans l'espace intersidéral, durant longtemps, à des échelles de temps et de distances inquantifiables pour tout être vivant. Puis la rivière de la vie du monde originel d'Aerith fusionna avec d'autres effluves d'autres planètes probablement disparues. Le fonctionnement de ses effluves était parfois très différend de celui du monde d'Aerith, mais tout se passa avec la douceur et la lenteur du cosmos. Dans cette masse informe qui errait dans la galaxie, reposait tout le savoir, les souvenirs et les âmes de plusieurs dizaines de mondes. Tous différends, mais pourtant si semblables. Aerith continuais de grossir, se mêlant avec tant d'héritages et de richesses... Elle sortis de la galaxie et erra dans le vide intersidéral.

Elle priait...

Aerith, enrichie des savoirs de tous les monde qui la composait priais pour qu'enfin vienne l'avenir, pour qu'enfin l'effluve suprême qu'elle incarnait reprendrais un sens, pour que l'héritage monumental qu'elle portais a travers l'infini des cieux ne soit pas perdus.

Un jour, l'effluve titanesque entra dans une nouvelle galaxie et fut attiré sur une masse. On aurais dit une sorte de lune en forme de cœur. Aerith apparu dans une lumière blanche. Face à elle se tenais un jeune homme à la longue chevelure d'or.

_-Hoao, quels héritages incroyables sont les effluves des mondes que vous apportés... _dit l'homme. _Vous êtes la première entité définie que j'ai pu extraire, avec une facilité déconcertante, de cette masse d'âmes titanesque. Comment doit je vous appelé jolie jeune femme._

_-Bonjour à vous, mon nom est Aerith, et vous?_

_-Et biens, je penses que l'ont peut m'appelé le Kingdom Hearts. En quelque sorte l'entité suprême de cette galaxie dans la même mesure que vous pouvez être celle de la votre. Nous ne sommes que l'incarnation physique du cycle de la vie. Dans tout les cas enchanté. C'est la providence qui a mené votre héritage à mes mondes..._

_-Pour qu'elles raisons?_ remarqua Aerith.

_-Et biens les âmes des mondes que vous apportés avec vous sont composés de sublimes personnalités. Dites moi, accepteriez vous que l'héritage que vous apportez, l'effluve des mondes qui vous composent, fusionnent avec moi, l'effluve des mondes de cette galaxie. Afin que recommence pour vous et vos peuples le cycle de la vie._

_-Vous nous offrez une nouvelle vie dans cette galaxie?_

_-Absolument. Mais je doit vous prévenir que je doit faire face à un fléau. Je ne cache pas que je projette d'extraire de vos héritages en parfaite intégrité de grandes personnalités pour les amenés sur certains monde de ma galaxie._ Ajouta le jeune homme. _J'ai d'ailleurs un monde en particulier à peuplé. Puis je vous laissez l'honneur de le baptisé?_

Aerith sourira, l'idée de recommencer le cycle lui plaisait fortement. Sans ce cycle, il était inutile de conservé un tel héritage.

_-Voila qui me plais. Je l'appellerais le Jardin Radieux. J'ai toujours aimé les fleurs._ Ria Aerith. _Quelle est la nature de votre fléau?_

_-Et bien, parfois les mortels cherchent à étudier le fonctionnement du cycle, les traces de mes actions, ils cherchent a m'étudier, en quelque sorte, par soif de pouvoirs, sans se rendre compte que si ils vont trop loin, ils ne peuvent qu'amènés la désolation sur la route des mondes. J'ai donné à certains mortel un pouvoir en héritage, les élus de la Keyblade, ils doivent scellés les mondes pour que le mal ne se répande pas, et combattre les ténèbres pour maintenir le fragile équilibre avec la lumière et le néant... Enfin bref, je vous propose de resté à mes cotés, vous serez en quelques sorte l'ambassadrice des nouvelles effluves dont mes mondes héritent._ Ajouta le jeune homme à la chevelure d'or.

Aerith fit la moue et regarda son interlocuteur avec un sourire désolé.

_-Je me doit de décliné votre offre. Je désire renaitre à mon tour, avec les ceux que vous aurez choisit._

_-Comme il vous plait. _S'inclina l'homme. _Je vais de ce pas extraire de cet héritage les personnalités qui me semblent adéquat. Sur votre monde en particulier, j'en pressent un certain nombre de l'époque de votre vivant._

L'homme soudain pris un ton plus solennel.

_-Je me doit de vous prévenir, vous renaitrez avec certains de vos amis, ainsi que d'autres des mondes qui vous accompagnent, mais je ne vous laisserais pas vos souvenirs d'autan, le cycle l'exige, déjà que j'enfreins les règles en faisant renaitre des extraits d'effluves tels quels alors que je devrais touillé un minimum..._

_-Je connait parfaitement les règles._ Coupa Aerith. _J'ai confiance en la puissance de nos cœur, car même dans une autre vie, je suis sur que nous tisserons des relations comparables, ce sont surtout les personnalités qui forgent les liens d'amitiés, d'amours et de défiances._

_-Je le penses aussi._ Repris l'homme. _J'ai aussi confiance en la puissance de vos cœurs, et je sais que vous pourrez aidés les élus. Celas dit, puisque je n'en suis pas à une infraction prés. Je peut m'arrangé pour que vous portiez les mêmes noms que dans vos vie passés._

_-Si celas vous amuse. _Ria Aerith.

_-Je suis une sorte de Dieu mais je ne suis pas plus absolu que vous, sans quoi je n'aurais pas mes problèmes actuels. Je veut dire que je peut faire revenir les mauvaises personnes, au mauvais endroits._

_-Faites de votre mieux, et prions pour que cela suffise..._

Cette phrase résonnais dans le cœur de Kingdom Hearts comme une preuve absolue de la justesse et de la sagesse d'Aerith. L'homme souris à la jeune femme aux fleurs et disparus satisfait de sa rencontre.

Il priait...

Il priait pour que les élus fassent leurs office dans son plan pour rétablir l'équilibre entre la lumière, le néant et les ténèbres. Kingdom Hearts avait appris d'Aerith que la prière, la volonté, le fait de croire, peut modestement aidé a l'accomplissement d'une quête, si simple soit elle de sauvé une Galaxie.

La douleur l'enveloppa, elle brula de tout son être. Celas ne pouvait être la fin? Non, ce n'était que le début. Elle pris une première inspiration et l'air lui déchira les poumons... Aerith avait poussé son premier souffle de vie depuis des millénaires, quelque part sur le Jardin Radieux...

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, j'ai tenté de collé a l'univers en trouvant l'explication la plus logique tout en restant dans l'onirisme sur la conception du cycle de la vie à la Final Fantasy. Mais vue que Kazushige Nojima (scénariste de ff7 et des kingdom hearts, entre autre) aime partir dans le métaphysique à outrance, j'en ai fait de même. Ainsi je pense que cette interprétation sur le croisement de ses univers de fictions pourrais lui convenir XD.

Parce que plus ca vas, moins j'y comprends quelques chose à cette saga, au premier degré comme tout le monde, ca vas, mais a des degrés supérieurs ça deviens vraiment... métaphysique.

J'ai pris quelques libertés d'interprétation avec advent children, sur l'explication de l'eau et la présence du sacre, qui guérissais les geostigmates alors que la rivière de la vie est sensée être a l'agonie. J'ai aussi pris la liberté d'incarner le Kingdom Hearts, parce que c'est plus facile a dialogué.

Plz reviews XD


End file.
